The Unknown Soldier
by Dare Van Corgi
Summary: Dark Ginny Fic - Ginny loved her pureblooded heritage and was willing to do anything to secure her rightful place in the wizarding hierarchy. Rated M for later chapters.


Finally the time had come for Ginny, for she would be starting at Hogwarts this year. She had received her letter earlier in the summer confirming her place. She had long awaited the day she would be allowed to leave her mother's suffocating embrace and be allowed to be herself at last. Life as a Weasley may have been something that the rest of her family was proud of, but Ginny had always felt nothing more than shame at having to share her name with these people. How her mother had forfeited her wealth an status and become a common bloodtraitor was Ginny could never understand.

Ginny longed for power, status and wealth, something that was severely lacking when it came to the Weasleys, but she would soon put that right. She was quite certain that when the time came for her to be sorted into one of the Houses of Hogwarts she would be placed in Slytherin. Ginny knew that what she hid well from her family would be undeniable to the sorting hat, and while she would have to face the music where her ever Gryffindor family was concerned it would be well worth the effort. It would be her first step away from the Weasleys and up the pureblood society ladder.

Today she would be going to Diagon Alley along with the rest of the Weasley family and Potter, who her brother Ron had befriended. Harry Potter, now he was someone that Ginny could not work out, she hated everything he stood for yet she could not deny the power he emanated, though clearly it was unbeknownst to him. He was a clumsy oaf clearly unaware of his own potential, and while she could not stand to be around him she stood by the philosophy of keep your friends close and your enemies closer. She knew that they all thought she had a crush on him, and that was the way she wanted it, for the image of having a crush on him may aid her when her true heart would be revealed and she would be placed in Slytherin.

Once at Diagon alley (and they had found the idiot Potter, since he had somehow landed himself in Knocturn Alley, much to Ginny's envy) they their way made their way up the . After that sickening display at Gringotts, where Ginny was once again reminded of just how poor the family she was born into is she and Mrs Weasley went to the second hand robe shop.

When they arrived there Mrs Weasley ran into some friends of hers and turned to Ginny saying "Ginny dear, you will be alright wont you choosing your own robes, I dare say you have a much better eye for finding things that suit you, and i know how much you hate looking like you are wearing second hand robes. I will be just outside by the Magical Herbs Emporium talking to Mrs Pennyfeather, alright darling?".

Ginny nodded mutely and Mrs Weasley handed a miserly handful of coins with which she was supposed to pay for her school robes. She then started thumbing through the racks of old cloaks with an undeniably disdainful look upon her face, one she tried to suppress around her family but found no need to do so now she was alone.

"Interesting a Weasley who holds disdain for her way of life" a smooth female voice said behind Ginny causing her to jump and turn around, startled by the sudden apparition of the shop owner behind her.

Ginny, having quickly regained her composer simply arched her eyebrow in response. "My name is Name is Amanda Awerbuck, I own this shop" she said looking around with a an equally disdainful look. "However, this shop is merely a front, through it I have been searching for purebloods from bloodtraitor families who have seen the error in their relatives' ways" she continued. The lady's eyes were carefully studying Ginny's features absorbing any tell tale signs or reactions to her words.

Ginny felt it was time for her to voice a doubt in her mind, this was all too good to be true, maybe it was a test, maybe her parents suspected her deceitfulness. "Excuse me, but apart from my obvious disdain for the clothes in your poor excuse for a shop, how could you possibly assume that I am what you say? These clothes are after all appalling, even someone poor as I am can see that and not wish to wear them, we are not without dignity...as it were".

Ginny had chosen her words carefully, so as to not give herself away, yet not not retain truly bloodtraitor characteristics. A tinkling sound of laughter erupted from Amanda Awerbuck, "ah, but you are exactly what i have been searching for, we only come across two or three returned purebloods in a decade! Come, let me show you, and before you worry I have placed a charm on the shop that will keep your mother from wanting to enter it for another forty-five minutes, so we must be quick about this!". Amanda said all this in one breath with an air of uncontrolled excitement.

Ginny allowed herself to be led into a back room, while to quite believing what was happening. The room was covered wall to wall with all sorts of gadgets that looked like detectors. "My grandfather started this shop over a century ago, he too had been raised in a bloodtraitor family, and had always felt that it was wrong and he could achieve so much more had he been entitled his pureblood right from birth" Amanda explained.

"Over the years our family has dedicated itself to this task, it is very complicated for as you will be very much aware these enlightened purebloods will hide their true identity, making it much harder for them to actually become immersed in the pureblood society.

"Pureblood are pureness of heart detectors, by this we mean they detect whether people are pure bloods in their hearts as well as lineage. If you will have a closer look at these detectors you will se we have been keeping our eyes on you for a while now little Ginny, ever since you first stepped into this shop with your mother five years ago and all our detectors' readings were rocketed by this little girl, I tell you I have never seen my uncle look so pleased when we showed him the readings."

Ginny had to sit down she was completely floored by this speech, she could not believe her eyes and ears. They had been looking for her!

"Wow" Ginny said "Well, I must admit you have me completely stunned, I mean I believe you and all, but what does this all mean? I am quite confused, what do you want with me and what am I supposed to do with this information now?"

"Well, we have a plan obviously, we waited till this moment when we were sure you would accept us and hear out our plan, my uncle who was so excited about you is actually Lucius Malfoy, I am sure you've heard of him, and he has taken a particular interest in your reinsertion to Pureblood Society"

"Lucius Malfoy!" Ginny gasped "But what does he want, are you sure he wants to help me, because i happen to know he has a personal vendetta against anything Weasley!"

Once again Amanda laughed and shook her head calmly explaining to Ginny "Ah but my dear Ginny, what could be better for Lucius than to have a Weasley change allegiances? Think about it, we know you feel no attachment for your family, we know you loathe everything Weasley, and it would break them to find out their precious little daughter wasn't all a sunshine, rainbows and mudblood-loving fool".

As Ginny turned all this over in her head it all made perfect sense, and she found herself nodding and saying "So what is your plan then?".

"Well, Ginevra, there is a very strong reason we have been keeping our eye on you. You Ginny are at the very center of so called light side in our struggle, you could play a very important role in defeating them, however I am afraid his will come at a price. Unfortunately, you are still eleven and until you turn 17 you shall not be emancipated from your family, therefore it is in your best interest that your true self remain hidden for a few more years."

Upon hearing these words Ginny's entire face fell "But I thought I would finally be able to break free and be myself, I don't know if i can stand being a Weasley any longer!"

"I know my darling" Amanda said her eyes softening as she looked at the girl, "But how does being a spy sound?"

Ginny quickly looked up her eyes sparkling mischievously! "A spy! Wow, like for real! I mean thats sounds alright!" Ginny finished trying to cover her abundantly overflowing excitement at the prospect.

"Yes, and you will still have plenty of contact with the Pureblood society, and we will find a way of instructing you in the ways of our world, so even though you shall still have to interact on a daily basis with mudbloods and bloodtraitors... you shall be rising in our social ladder, have no doubt about it!" Amanda replied. She then handed her a small onyx box and said their is an enlarging charm on the inside and this little box will contain a+everything you will need, instructions on everything! It also contains information that I have not yet been able to give to you due to our limited time here. Which reminds me we are almost out of time -"

"- Just one thing, I am quite sure that I will be sorted into Slytherin with the personality I have, how will I hide that from my parents, I mean obviously you need me to be in Gryffindor to do my job properly!" Ginny, said exasperated by the prospect.

"Ah yes, how could i forget that was one of the most important plans...well I will have to go over it quickly since we have only a few minutes left but it'll all be explained in detail in the instructions. When you meet your mother you will be heading to Flourish and Blotts, where you and the Weasleys will have an encounter with the Malfoys, I am sure there will be a bit of a fight and in the skirmish Lucius shall place a little book, a diary to be more precise amongst your belongings, this diary is very important and will help you in the next two weeks before school in preparing your mind for the sorting ceremony. Amongst other things it is also your first task as a spy, now we really must get going read your instructions its all written there!"

Amanda quickly hurried Ginny back into the front of the shop and handed her a parcel and said "In here are all your school robes, they are charmed to automatically adjust themselves to your size when you try them on and they will look slightly used but in good condition to your family, while they are actually brand new and will retain said quality until you are finished with Hogwarts!"

Amanda said all this rather hurriedly, and just as she finished a little bell rung, signaling someone had entered the door. They turned to see Mrs Weasley standing there "Got everything Ginny dear?" She asked with that sickening voice of hers. Ginny once again nodded and Mrs Weasley said "Well come on then, what are you waiting for, I expect they'll already be waiting for us at Flourish and Blotts"

Mrs Weasley turned around and walked out the door, Ginny followed but not before turning around to Amanda and waving at her while Amanda Smirked and winked back. The events that followed were all a bit of a haze for Ginny as she was still in shock and awe at what had just happened in the second hand robe shop. However, everything went as planned, there was an argument at Flourish and Blotts, and Ginny stood up for Potter just to be able to say something to the Malfoys, and as she did so she saw a hint of a smile and recognition in both Lucius and his son's eyes.


End file.
